The War Within
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: It's always been the Wolverine and Rogue, whether their counterparts agreed with that or not. But when Marie takes in too much of Logan's mutation, the pair will have to deal with mood swings, too many Moulson's and a very determined Marie. Question is, will Logan realize that this "new" Marie has been there all along? I do not own any of these characters or the X-men films
1. Chapter 1

His animal had known her before he did.

To him, she was just a scared kid hanging around a low-life bar and far too eager to eat the piece of crap burger he tossed at her to just be "looking for trouble." But he and the Wolverine didn't do relationships of any sort and that was the way he liked it. He fought, he smoked and he picked up women afterwards. Kept his boots on when he bedded 'em and was headed for the next city by morning if he bothered waiting that long.

Only this time, the Wolverine wanted to bed her and keep her. He was pretty good at shovin' him down but the kid was already a step ahead of them both and had stowed away in the back of his truck. What he should have done was dropped her skinny little ass in the next town over and kept moving. What he actually did was snapped and snarled at her before brooding over how best to get some meat on her bones. And before he could even pretend he hadn't thought that, she was fixing those big browns on him and asking the question that would keep them together.

"Does it hurt?"

Nobody cared about his claws, they were weapons and people either stayed out of the way or tried to profit from them. That was the first time he scented her. And just like an addict he was hooked.

"Every time."

And that was that. He compromised with his animal, they could keep her as a pet of sorts. Feed her, clothe her, let her share the bed. No more no less. The Wolverine gave him a migraine that lasted a week for that one. She was theirs now and she'd get treated like it. On one thing they both agreed, she wasn't yet of age to be claimed. Well, the wolverine argued she was fertile and therefore of age but Logan shut that down reminding him if they took her too soon she could be hurt. And that promptly shut him up.

Still, in the few years that followed since he brought her to Chuck's school it had taken a mountain of will-power and an almost laughable amount of cold showers to keep Logan's hands from wandering and Marie's virginity firmly in tact. The Wolverine of course paced in his mind howling for his mate and they had a few close encounters before he could reign him in. For the time being he just tried to play the good best friend, keep his hands to himself and not get caught inhaling her scent like the pervy feral he actually was.

It was her scent that first tipped him off. He could track Marie's scent through just about anything and it was as much a part of him as the sound of her laugh was. She was honey and sunshine with a taste warm spice of the south braiding through that got his blood running hot every time he set within a few miles or so of her.

But this time around... his Marie was muddled. Honey and sunshine and spice and- another quick inhale had him tracking and confused. The sunshine was deeper. Colder like fresh earth and evergreen. That spice and honey was giving way to-

Cuban cigars?

He'd hardly turned off the bike before he was up and following his nose into the mansion, claws popped and ready to bury 'em in whoever was messing around with his Marie. His animal was demanding to be let out, get them to her faster.

"Logan!"

He didn't give a damn what the boy scout had to say, Marie was in trouble-

"Logan stop!"

She was three floors, two hallways down. The labs. They had the kid in the goddamn labs. Jumping the stairs and running full out now, he could just see her trademark stripe of white hair against the glass of a floor to ceiling window before Storm used a heavy gust of wind to throw him back. Struggling to continue, he felt the presence of another mind in his head before everyone froze and time came to a stop.

"Hello Logan. I assure you this is not what it appears to be." The professor said calmly, wheeling up to him in his head.

"Why is she in a tank Chuck?" He snarled back.

"For both the safety of others and of rogue as well."

"You and I both know she's got no issue coverin' up she ain't-"

"It is not her skin mutation to which I refer. There is much we need to discuss."

"I'm not hearing anything until you take her outta there."

"At this time, that's impossible."

"Look I joined up with your leather do-gooders again on the understanding you were actually going to help the kid. I'm gone for a couple weeks on an assignment YOU sent me on and suddenly she's locked up like a lab rat!"

"Logan-"

"It's been 5 and a half years chuck, when-"

"Perhaps... it would be best. If you were to speak with her."

Ignoring his continued rant, the older man wheeled down the hallway to outside the lab door and looked over his shoulder expectantly.

"Wolverine... remember please. She's still very young. She doesn't understand any of this."

The switch from his daily name to his mutant one was not lost on

Logan. With a glare he went into the lab.

"I will allow you two some privacy. She... does not take kindly to most visitors." Xavier mentally informed him, swishing the doors shut.

Through a cloud of smoke he could make out her hazy shape, the smell of one of his best cigars hanging on the air in the room. She took a long drag, letting it out with a whisper of a sigh that made him think of other things she could be doing to make that noise around him...

Mentally shoving the Wolverine down he took a step towards her when suddenly she looked up and made eye contact.

"Logan."

"Hey kid."

Bolting up she launched herself at him, nearly impaling her body on his still battle ready claws. He wasn't too concerned though, he was used to her enthusiastic greetings by now. With an agility he didn't realize she had she wrapped her legs around his waist and used her arms to hang onto his neck.

"Logan." She breathed out.

"Kid... what kinda trouble you been up to?" He replied trying to keep the wolverine at bay. And himself if he was going to be completely honest.

"Not a kid." She replied nuzzling him.

"Kid-"

"Marie. Or, if you'd like... Mate."

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and she gave a triumphant snarl in return.

"You'll accept meh then?"

"Listen ki-"

"Mate."

"Marie." He said firmly. _I am the adult. I am the mature old enough enough to be her father adult. I am-_

"Logaaaaan." She huffed, baring her neck and pulling him down onto the small couch she'd been stretched out on. The submissive pose and the feel of his weight settling onto her young body was enough to get the Wolverine moving. The last thing he remembered clearly before the animal took over was thinking Chuck may have been right to lock her up.

_I blink into existence, stretched out over my alpha female who's impatiently waiting to be claimed. The human is slamming into my psyche, struggling to pull us away but I batt him back down every time he struggles up. Her eyes are hazel, I see myself reflected in the way the gold flecks glitter back at me. _

_"Pack... mate." I say slowly, getting used to actually being able to speak aloud. It's been awhile._

_"Alpha's mate." She replies squirming under me._

_I nip hard at her shoulder in warning. Immediately she relaxes, baring her neck at me. The human fights harder, with the excuse that she's not ours to claim. Ignoring him, I sniff at the crook of her neck. She doesn't smell like sickness. But her scent is mingled with our own, as though we are already mated._

_"M'rie..." _

_"Wolverine, please?" She whines, tugging at our hair. Our mate already instinctively knows how to make us slow burn. _

_"M'rie mate. Mine."_

_"Yours. " she nods frantically, tugging harder._

_Shaking off the humans protests, I bump my chin against the top of her head, letting her know I'll take care of her. Something is obviously different but we need to take her before another male can challenge us for her._

_"My mate. My Wolverine. All yours." She continues, rubbing herself against us. I grind down once to stop her, then nudge aside her hair with my nose. She's got her skin turned "off", much to my disappointment. I wouldn't mind my mate having a piece of me inside her, heh. _

_**Dammit she's a just a kid!**_

_She's our mate and she needs us._

_**She's sick or something she doesn't need our dick she needs a doctor!**_

_"Yours. I'm yours. " She whispers, rubbing herself under us again. Honey and sunshine and Wood spice. All ours..._

_"_LOGAN!"

He came to with his teeth sunk deep into Marie's neck, already tasting the blood starting to trickle down his jaw. Underneath him Marie was whimpering and pulling his head down further, trying it seemed to mesh their bodies into one. Meanwhile Scott Summers had entered, followed closely by Jean, the professor and Storm.

With a start he sat up, trying to hide his rather large hard on and batt away a handsey Marie.

"Look, I-"

"The Rogue is a student here, and under our protection! You can't just waltz in here-"

"Stuffit scooter ah ain't in the mood fa ya bitchin'." Marie snapped, sitting up. This only seemed to egg the man on further.

"There you see, that's exactly what I mean! Look at what he's done to her!"

"He ain't done nothin. Not yet anyway. We were just gettin started, then you came flyin in with a stick up your ass, weren't we sugah?" She purred, nibbling at Logan's ear. He quickly pulled away.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" He demanded.

"It would seem Rogue has absorbed more of your mutation then we had originally believed." The professor replied, seemingly unperturbed by Marie's abrupt personality switch.

"What are you talking about? "

"The last mission sugah. When ya had to gimmie some healin' cause ah got hit by that shrapnel? My good mate took care of meh." She beamed and tilted her head to the side, an invitation to clean his fresh bite mark up.

"So wait, you mean-"

_Our mate needs to be groomed._

_**What she needs is some anti bacterial crap and the weather witch to sew her up.**_

_You want another male claiming her?_

_**She's not a thing to claim! Nobody's doing any claiming!**_

_Exactly so enough pansy crap, grow some balls and groom her!_

Marie moved her hair back further, whining until he grudgingly began to lap away the blood. The Wolverine purred soothingly when she winced, nuzzling below her ear for good measure.

"Professor this is sick. He's screwed with her head and now-"

"That's quite enough Scott. For now I believe it would be in our best interests if we found a way to assist Miss D'Ancanto through this difficult time."

"Ah want Logan." Marie declared, picking up her forgotten cigar.

"I'm not sure that's wise my dear-"

"Look Chuck, ah have him in mah head. Who better than Logan to pull meh through?"

_**"**_He can be the primary if you wish. But we all will attempt to handle your new... identity as best as we are able. And I would ask you have daily visits with Storm and Dr. McCoy."

"Can do chuck. How about it Logan? You willin ta be mah primary?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. He glanced around at their teammates faces, varying from amusement to disgust.

"Alright kid I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2: The blue one and his mate

"Logan if I make speak with you privately?" The professor asked, rolling out. Marie whined in the back of her throat and gripped his wrist. "Logan..." Wincing slightly at her unexpected strength, he stooped down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll come back for you. They won't keep you locked up in here Kid."

"Not kid."

"Marie."

He bumped her head against hers in affection and followed their leader out.

"Marie. I want you to let us know the minute he acts untoward or attempts to touch-" Scott began before she shut him down with a growl. "Logan has more honor than ya evah could. If and _when_ he touches meh it'll be on mah terms cause ah want him too. Ya got that boy scout? An don't call me Marie. It's ROGUE to ya" Storm stifled a laugh behind him and moved to sit on her bed.

"Scott perhaps it would be best if you and Jean arranged a time with Dr. McCoy that he could meet with rogue? Look her over and what not." Still glaring, he went to the door and waited for his fiancé.

"Marie, we only want what's best. Logan is... well he's a volatile man. He has needs that he will feed no matter the cost. And he's not the type to mate. The wolverine cannot be caged, even by the strongest women, child. Please keep that in mind." She gave a sickly sweet smile and with a condescending pet to the hand left along with Scott.

"Dumb redheaded bi-"

"I would rather you didn't swear." Storm chided gently.

"I- he's in mah head Miss Storm." She answered holding her head in her hands. In return the older woman put her arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently, careful to avoid any bare skin.

"Is it a burden? Adding to all the other voices?"

"Not.. not in the way ya would expect."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Ah ain't really one for talkin' Miss Storm."

To her surprise her teacher smiled.

"No, that isn't really one of Logan's strong suits. Or yours." She added.

"Ah.. ah don't mean to offend. This- he and ah are all mixed up now. That's all. And... and well ah-"

"Your feelings about him are very strong." Storm suggested. Marie nodded and fiddled with her cigar.

"These new feelings... I'll try to learn more about it. Maybe my mate could help me learn how to help you."

"Yah mean Hank?"

She arched an eyebrow.

"That's how Logan refers to him, yeah."

"Oh! Ah- ah didn't-"

"It's okay. I want to help Rogue. You understand?"

Again she nodded and this time even smiled back a little.

"Yah ain't all bad weather witch."

Together they laughed.

"You're not too bad yourself Rogue."

"Please have a seat." The professor offered once they had reached his office. Uneasily Logan settled into the chair in front of his desk.

"It is a bit of a difficult situation as you have seen for yourself." The professor began.

"Read my head chuck I never touched Marie, not once. She's just a kid, I didn't-"

"Logan, I am aware your relationship with Miss D'Ancanto is a chaste one. However, it would seem her newly feral side has chosen you to be it's mate. As I am not feral, I am going to need a little guidance in how to proceed. If yourself and Dr. McCoy would be so willing-"

"Course. Anything she needs."

The telepath smiled slightly at his immediate agreement and nodded.

"Very good. To start with, I would prefer to remove Rogue from the labs. It is not an ideal setting with which to help her return to herself. At the same time, I recognize her situation is that of a... delicate nature."

Logan snorted and shook his head.

"You're asking if she's gonna slit someone's throat or screw with your precious school."

"As I said before, you know more of ferals than myself."

"That's not exactly a no."

The professor stayed quiet.

"Alright, you want my opinion? She's a feral now. One of "my kind". Marie doesn't need labs and testing she needs a den and some fresh meat."

The professor frowned.

"A den?"

"Yeah. She's a female and- and wants to be my mate. That means she's going to want a den to-" He cleared his throat and even if he hadn't been a telepath Charles would have noticed his embarrassment.

It took him another moment to discern the reason.

"Perhaps that is another topic we ought to discuss."

The feral began to squirm, much to Charles' amusement.

"I never touched her. "

"I believe the better question is, will you?"

At that Logan actually choked on the water he'd just gulped down.

"It- listen-"

_Yeah we will. For hours at a time-_

"Yes?"

"No! No way, the kid-"

_Not a kid anymore. Ripe. Beautiful-_

"She'.. She's vulnerable right now she doesn't need need me fuc-"

_Take real good care of our mate. Make her feel so good and put our cubs in her belly-_

"Will she harm herself in any way if you refuse?"

"No! She wouldn't be my alpha female if she did."

_She won't know she's ours till we claim her. Screw talking and get back to her!_

"Logan... you're thinking very loudly right now."

The feral ran a hand over his now red face. "Chuck... the animal- she got a piece of us you get me? It's not- its not Marie needin' us it's...SHE isn't feeling-" Growling in frustration he stood and embedded his claws in the nearest wall.

"Ah, I see."

Scenting the man, Logan could find no anger. Not disgust like he had been expecting. Only concern that felt surprisingly understanding.

"Ferals.. in some instances there are no options to consider. Their mate is chosen because... that's who they are, correct?"

"Marie is ours." He replied, wrenching his hand out.

"In that case.. Miss D'Ancanto is still a student of my school Logan. But she is 21-"

"Only just. I know it's sick-"

"Logan that was not my meaning. She is legally an adult-"

"It's fine Chuck. I'd only screw her up even more."

_The hell do you mean?! _

"Can I trust that you and the wolverine will not attempt-"

_The fuck?! _

"I want whatever's best for Marie. I'm not it."

_Fuck this._

_It's not often I am strong enough to overcome the human. That was something I could normally tolerate. He still let me out to hunt, to fight. Even bed down with a stray frail now and then. It wasn't real living but it was the best I could get._

_And now he was trying to take this from me too. A mate. Someone to love and groom and who would stay by our side. Marie had proven herself on more than one occasion, and she loved us of that I was sure. But if we didn't claim her now we might not get the chance again and I wasn't about to let the human screw it all up cause he was a coward._

_"She's ours Xavier. Ours to help, to protect and to claim as our mate."_

_"Wolverine. It's been sometime since we've spoken." The telepath nods at me, bowing his head slightly in deference to my position as alpha. _

_"We can guide her. She's got us in her head, let us care for her." _

_He sighs._

_"Wolverine she is still one of my students, albeit at college level. I only have her best interests in mind." _

_"She was ours first. Your human laws only interfere. " _

_"Our laws protect her if she isn't yet ready."_

_I'm done with this. As alpha of his place of learning I respect his position. He protects his own. But Marie isn't his._

_"Where's the blue one?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_**McCoy? What's he gonna do?**_

_"Your feral who cleans up the humans when they're sick or hurt."_

_**His name is Hank.**_

_"I wanna see Hank."_

_**She isn't sick she's just got us in there.**_

_"I'm afraid I don't understand Wolverine. Marie isn't ill."_

_"You don't call her Marie. Hank'll tell you how it is."_

_"My apologies. But what-"_

_"He fixes up your pack. He knows our ways. You can ask him."_

_**He'll help us.**_

_Wouldn't have to if you'd man up. You're sure he hasn't been tamed by them?_

_**Hank's alright. Always been good to Marie and never treated her or us any different. **_

_Xavier does his weird head thing and a few minutes later in strolls the feral. _

_We size one another up._

_"You're blue."_

_**What the hell you don't just-**_

_Like you would know. I'm the one with the manners._

_"Yes it would appear so."_

_"You're fucking BLUE."_

_**We want his help that ain't how you go about getting it!**_

_I ignore the human and focus on the feral-_

_**HANK.**_

_"Hank" is currently amused. He's giving me a smile with his lips over his teeth and ears laying down against his head. Submissive. Good._

_"You're mated." _

_"To Storm, yes."_

_**Means he's got nothing going for our Marie. **_

_Storm?_

_**The weather witch.**_

_"A strong mate."_

_"One of the reasons I chose her, yes."_

_"We've chosen Marie."_

_"Ah. She'll make a fine mate one day."_

_"We want her now."_

_**I told ya she ain't ready! She's just a kid!**_

_"Rather young. But able to produce cubs."_

_"Yes. We would wait though. Three seasons at least, it is her choice."_

_**Wait, what?**_

_"Exactly. It IS her choice. Has she accepted you then?"_

_**You want to wait to start our-**_

_Got all the time in the world. S' up to her when we start._

_"Yes. In her feral state. And she took us in using her mutation. "_

_"You plan to take her then."_

_"We'll be careful. Our mate is strong but little yet."_

_"Provided she accepts you. "_

_"We would never force ourselves on our mate."_

_The feral nods thoughtfully, scenting us while we speak._

_"She'll want a den."_

_"We have one for her."_

_"There's a small cabin in the woods near the grounds... yours?"_

_"If she likes your mate you might see it one day."_

_His eyes take on a glassy look and I assume Xavier is doing his mental tricks. After a minute or so he nods again._

_"I would look her over myself every day"_

_"We can care for our mate just fine."_

_**They're gonna make sure we haven't permanently screwed up her head dumb ass. **_

_Go pant over the psycho red furred bitch._

_"The professor and I know that. But-"_

_"She'll be in to see you in the morning."_

_"You'll wait till she's ready."_

_"Minute she says the words. But i'm marking her tonight."_

_Xavier doesn't agree. But i'm done with this and apparently the blue feral will handle all the political crap involved. Humans. Ugh._

_"I want Marie now."_

_"You may remove her from the labs." Xavier says, still smelling concerned. But it's handled and we have our mate. Not bad. Now if the human can go without screwing anything up for awhile we should be fine._

_"Wolverine. "_

_I glance at the telepath._

_"Just... take care of her. Please."_

_I see his hesitation. Marie's like one of his own cubs._

_"I love my Mate Xavier."s_

_He smiles slightly. _

_"If at all possible... please retain a sense of decorum around the students."_

_"We won't sex her up in the halls."_

_I flash my teeth in a bit of human smile to show I mean my word and then head out. Time to collect my Marie._

"Logan yah back!" Marie ran from where her and Storm were reclining and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Promised didn't I?"

"Can ah go now?"

"Yeah-"

"With you?"

He knew he shouldn't cave. But the kid had her wide-eyed innocent look down to a tee and he never could say no.

"Got somethin' to show ya. Say goodbye to storm."

"Bah Ororo!"

"Goodbye Marie."

She smiled gently at Logan before the doors closed behind them.

"Where are we going?"

"You can't stay here so we found you a place."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Ah wanna stay with you Mate."

"Marie-"

Suddenly she yanked back on his arm and bared her teeth.

"Marie?! Kid-"

"Smells.. God it smells jus' awful Logan givin' meh a headache-"

"It's your senses. They're heightened. I'll teach you how to control it some."

As the elevator doors open she clapped her hands over her ears.

"So loud. Too loud Logan." She whined.

He smoothed her hair and ushered her down the hall.

"Just a bit further M'rie."

"Hey Roguey wait up!"

Jubilation lee, in all her gum smacking bright colored glory hurried over and hugged the girl.

"I've been so worried chica where you been they said you were sick-"

"Shut it firecracker ya talkin' mah ear off!"

Jubilee frowned and looked towards Logan for an explanation.

"She uh.. she sucked in some new mutation and she's trying to uh.. cope."

"Oh well why didn't you just say so I mean obviously you still-"

"Jubes!" She barked still holding her head.

"Right, sorry." She mimicked pulling a zipper across her mouth.

"See ya later firecracker." Logan ruffled her hair quick and then tugged Marie further down the hall.

If she didn't know any better Jubilee would have thought- and then she smiled. The wolverine in her besties head? No way was rogue gonna hear the end of this one.

**So this chapter's up and running! I was thrilled with all the response, keep the reviews coming**

**my darlings! Sorry for the late update, had a bad stomach bug but now back up and running.**

**Remember, reviews and follows help Wolvie break through to spend time with his mate! ;)**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A misunderstanding

**Chapter 3: A misunderstanding**

Once they were outside her breathing relaxed once more.

"How do yah stand it sugah? All that noise and lights and smells.."

He shrugged.

"You get used to it. Block out what you can."

"It was like ah was bein' smothered."

"It was that way for me too in the beginning. "

"Well..." She glanced at him and then down at their joined hands.

"What?"

"There's one thing that ah don't mind."

"Yeah?"

She stopped walking and put her arms around his neck the way she had in the lab. "Smellin' yah Logan. Smell real good." She tugged his head down and nuzzled at his throat. "Mmm..Could just swallow you whole. Would you like that?"

"Look there it is! This is what I wanted to show you see?" He cut in, quickly pulling away. She glared but followed him up to the cabin doors. The glare was replaced by a look of surprise.

"Logan.. ah don't understand. "

"Yer feral now, you need a den. Can't stay in your old room till you can control it, it'll flatten you otherwise." He answered gruffly, trying to ignore her scent spiking with happiness.

"It's yah place sugah."

"It's gettin dark, we should get inside."

She laced her fingers through his, rubbing over the place his claws popped and let him lead her over.

"Ya got the porch finished."

He nodded and ran a hand over the rail.

"Made the chairs too. Figured it'd be nice for a smoke some nights.."

"A-line structure... reminds meh of the Japanese. Some of the pictures yah showed meh."

"Mmm."

Going inside, he hung back. She would want to see the place for herself and he needed to tighten the Wolverine's leash. Bringing her here was bringing his animal right to the forefront of his mind. If anyone had watched while the place was being built, they would have seen glimpses of Anna-Marie D'Ancanto everywhere in the house.

She was there in the high paneled ceiling, made with white pine to brighten the room and give light to it's rich, heady red counterpart beneath their feet. He could see her in his mind's eye, all curled up in the corner chair that would swallow her small frame up parked near the stone fireplace. She'd always wanted a fireplace... he'd pulled rocks from a nearby river bed and laid them out himself, one for the living room, one for the Master bedroom.

She was there, a ghost in his mind smiling as she cooked at the kitchen island, sighing as he spoke to her while she soaked in the claw footed tub he'd chosen. So many little things he hadn't been consciously aware of but that both human and animal chose to give to their mate.

"Logan it.. it's so-" She was in the kitchen, having wandered the whole of the place and made her way to the airy space.

"So uh.. you um... whatcha think?"

_**Please like it. Please like it.**_

"Ah love it. It's.. it's perfect."

Heart pounding he strode over and pulled her close.

"That's- that's real good. You mean it?"

"Yah did so good mate."

She liked it. His mate liked their den.

_**Provide for mate. Always take care of mate.**_

"Yah and Wolverine both."

**She.. she isn't-**

_**Shut up we're kissing her.**_

Between the two of them he somehow had an armful of happy Marie and the idea that they were going to kiss her. Gone was her earlier bravado. In place his little mate was shyly rubbing his chest, peeking out from under her eyelashes and keeping her head down in respect for her alpha.

"M'rie." The low timbre in his voice made her look up and then they were kissing and the animal was howling before the world dimmed.

_"Lo... Wolvie?"_

_"What?" _

_**Heh Wolvie.**_

_I am __**the**_ _Wolverine. I don't do nicknames. _

_**You do if our mate wants it.**_

_"Wolvie... yah want us ta have a den?"_

_"Mate needs a den. Keep Mate safe." _

_"Mate'll keep yah safe. Logan AND yah Wolvie."_

_I can't speak, my words won't come and all I care about is the taste of her kiss and the softness of her lips against ours._

_"Mm.. more Wolvie."_

_I snarl once, but playfully since I don't want her nervous. She's just a little mate yet.. Mate smiles and opens her mouth when I push for entrance, whimpering happily while I nibble and suck. At my encouragement she begins to explore, running her hands down our chest and over our arms. I flex a muscle when she grips one, smiling at her scent. She's happy. Light._

_I pull back and look her over. Lips red and puffy from being bitten. Eyes fogged with pleasure and her heart beat is a mile a minute._

_"Nest." I order. She immediately turns to do as told._

_**What the hell are you doing, she's a child-**_

_I'm marking our mate. _

_**She's too-**_

_I ignore the human and follow Marie to our nest. She's instinctively submissive, like a good mate should be. I'll rub my scent into her skin, leave our mark visible for all to see. Blend us until we belong to one another completely. _

_I make quick work of the clothes covering her upper body. I don't want our mate hidden from us. She's just as eager, taking away our cloth- a wifebeater the humans call it and arching her body beneath me. I rub fistfuls of her hair against us, kissing her deeply and soothing away her nerves. She may have taken us into her skin, but our innocent Marie-Mate is still inside. I intend to let instinct take over, bury in deep until she's claimed but then she stops._

_"Mate?"_

_I'm confused. The human continues to shout protests._

_"I.. Marie? Marie I haven't hurt you?" I check her scent for pain or blood, confusion growing when she cups our face in her hands._

_"Ah just wanted ta look at yah. You're beautiful Wolvie." Her thumb skims our cheek and warmth spreads through us._

_**What's happening?**_

**It's a little thing called intimacy ass hole.**

_**Explain.**_

**You don't just lie there and rut. You care. You stick around.**

_**We love her!**_

**We don't do this part. We're no good at it and we'll only ruin her!**

_**Shut up.**_

_I push him back down. The wolverine doesn't doubt. We do not get shaken._

_"Wolvie... stay with me Wolvie. Mate. Mine." Her human claws run over our hair, scratching our scalp and petting until we purr. That's another thing we don't do but it seems our little mate doesn't much care. I start to run my hands over her, sucking dark marks into her neck for all to see. Our guard is down, we relax under her touch. She starts her own purring and that's when the human manages to push through the mental block._

Scrambling up, he threw his shirt over her breasts and pulled away.

"Put some clothes on."

"Logan-"

"_Don't. Speak."_

He didn't bother saying anything else before leaving the room. She could hear the front door slam before the house fell to silence. For a moment, Marie could only lie on the bed in shock. And then bile rose up in her throat and she was running to the bathroom, sick in the toilet while shame washed over her. She had displeased and been rejected by her alpha.

For over an hour, Logan ran among the forest trying to keep his animal caged. He'd been so close.. Dammit. Dammit! He hadn't meant to go that far, just a little kiss for his good girl that was all it was supposed to be! What she must think.. he couldn't stand to hear her talk, he'd practically ripped off her tee shirt, she was probably terrified.

_**Get back-**_

**The fuck was that?! Now she'll-**

_**She wanted us! She wants her alpha!**_

**No, now she's going to leave. She's gonna leave and then what the hell-**

_**We weren't screwing up until you ran like a pansy-ass pup!**_

**ENOUGH!**

He had no doubt Marie could hear the roar he let out, it rang through the trees and scared every bit of game that was in a five mile radius. Hunting dinner was a matter of minutes and quick slash of his claws before he was trudging back to the cabin. The run and then the walk back helped assuage some of his guilt and he hoped he hadn't frightened the kid too badly. Maybe if she had stuck around he could convince her he didn't mean it and that he could control himself. They weren't going to take advantage of her, she was their best friend and needed help not some perv trying to get in her pants.

There was silence when he stepped in. Even from here he could smell the waves of anger rolling off Marie. With his killings cleaned and in hand he headed for the kitchen. Her back was to him, head down while she mashed potatoes at the stove. There was an unlit cigar in her mouth, she chewed at it fiercely every time she slammed down her utensil into the pot. From the heavy clanging of the masher, he had a feeling it wasn't potatoes she was picturing.

"Marie?"

"Yes Logan."

"I got us some rabbits-"

"Fahne. Ah'll fry em, yah can eat soon."

"Um... yeah. Good."

Her quiet was unnerving. For a moment, he considered leaving her be. The continuous pounding of their side dish had him nervous about closing his eyes that night around her though, and so he brought the carcasses over to her.

"I uh.. I got these here. Caught them myself."

"Ya can leave em on the ahland."

"Okay.. got em nice and fresh for you Kid."

Her angry scent twisted further.

"Ah said ya can leave em."

The wolverine paced in his cage, snarling at Logan to fix it. Both human and animal could agree, the clipped tone of her words was not okay.

"Marie, about earlier-"

"What about it?"

"I didn't... that was a mistake."

_No!_

"Oh was it?"

_Take it back take it back take it back!_

"Yeah. I shouldn't have done that. We won't anymore. I'm really sorry-"

_Son of a bitch! _

"Enough Logan. Yah don't have ta repeat ya self, ah understand fahne." She threw the masher down and stalked to the fridge, taking out a moulson's. Her accent was thick and he could smell mixed into her anger was complete and utter misery.

"Kid-"

"Ah'm no kid Logan lawd! Ah ain't that lil girl with a crush on yah anymore, and ah don't need yah spellin' it out. Yah don't want meh cause ah did it wrong, fahne. But don't yah dare condescend me bub cause I'll rip yah manhood clean off ah swear I will and serve it up with greens." Rant finished she crushed the cap in (a trick no doubt from magneto) and took a long swig.

"Ah need a smoke."

"What do you mean 'you did it wrong'? "

"Ah'll be back to finish inna while-"

"Is that what you think?"

"Ah'm done talkin Logan-"

"You think- aw hell M'rie you think I ran cause you did... "it"wrong?"

She ignored him and headed outside with her beer and cigar.

_Get. Our. Mate._

Feeling sick he stalked out after her.

"Marie!"

"Ah don't wanna talk Logan."

"Marie you didn't do anything wrong-

"Fuck off."

He wanted to blame the animal for his next move. The wolverine wanted the kid, not him. But it was the human who was slamming her up against the wall, pressing into her core and kissing her for all he was worth. Dimly he registered the sound of the bottle hitting the ground, glass flying apart into shards as it broke and the burn of her nails scratching down his back. She was still clutching the cigar, he could smell it crumbling between her rough grip which only seemed to push him further.

"Logan.. Logan..." She was gasping into his mouth, trying to come p for air and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Good little mate. Sweet mate, don't leave us. Marie-Mate more-" An animal. That's all they were, an animal-

"Ah'm here sugah. Right here.." She was scratching their head again. Petting. Crooning. Loving.

He licked at her lips and the fear gripping his insides loosened its hold.

"You didn't- I'm a dirty old man darlin' I shouldn't be thinking about... about.." He couldn't catch his breath fast enough.

"About what? Meh spending the night in your bed?" She rubbed against his cheek with her hair, knowing the scent marking would help calm him.

"It ain't right Marie. You have so much- I'm no good.. we'd only fuck you up darlin', and we couldn't stand that."

"Ah'm already fucked up Logan an yah didn't have anything to do with it."

"No-"

"Yes. But ah got yah so ah'll be alright. " She said firmly

"I.. this doesn't-"

"We don't have tah start up tonight. But ah won't be patient foreva sugah. Yah in my head and ah'm gonna keep pushing those walls till they come down. Now get meh another beer while ah fix yah supper."

She pecked him on the lips and went back in, swiveling her hips as she walked.

_**Did she just order her alpha-**_

**She's our mate. Never could say no anyway.**

_**She's gonna be trouble.**_

**Hell yeah.**

_**Heh. Good.**_

_**Sooo.. yeah. Sorry (not sorry) for the angst. I never could stand by mindless smut fics**_

_**where Marie says "i'm grown up" and Logan says "cool, sex now". This story will have a plot, there will be **_

_**highs and lows and it will definitely be a journey to get everyone settled. So sit back and enjoy the ride!**_

_**Anyway, if you think i'm going in the right direction great, or if you love Wolvie or just wanna moan about how beautiful Logan's abs are then feel free to review! up next, Wolvie comes out to say good night and Logan suffers a bit. \See you next time! Mwuah!**_


	4. A message from Marie, Logan and Wolvie

**Listen up here you little pricks-**

Logan.

**What? She told us to let them know!**

Not lahke that sugah.

***growls* fine. Lizzie is disgusting. Like snot and shi-**

LOGAN!

**Look Marie-**

Just let meh do it. *waves* hi everyone. It's marie an' Logan.

Y'all are probably wonderin' why there's no new chapter, well Lizzie got sick. She's all kinds a miserable right now-

**THEN TAKE YER DAMN MEDICINE!**

Don't mind him. He's cranky cause ah was curled up with Wolvie-

**You said you were tired kid.**

Oh my gawd logan ah'm not a kid!

**Marie-**

Don'tcha Marie meh bub. Yah just go set while ah tell 'em-

**SHE'S SICK! No new chapters for you. Done. *smirks***

Lawd Logan ah love yah but ah swear-

_**We love you too mate.**_

Wolvie?

_**Last we checked. Come back to the nest.**_

It's a bed Wolvie. Anyway-

_**I don't feel like answering questions.**_

Ah didn't tell them that part yet.

_**Then don't. **_

Ah promised lizzie we would and it sounds fun!

_***manly growling***_

Alright so, hello followers! Lizzie is pretty sick and still trying tah work even though she's been in a fog all day and crashed when she got home. But yah all so wonderful, she says instead of a chapter she's willin' tah take questions. Yah can ask meh or Wolvie or Logan a question or even her if yah wanna know about the story or her other stuff on here. And hopefully yah will all get two chapters next week the way it should be. Bah! Say bah boys, please?

_***more manly growling***_

**Next time just let me gut em and be done *grumbles***


	5. Chapter 4: The first night

**Chapter 4:** **The first night**

**So just a quick note, when Logan mental speaks it's just bold and when wolvie speaks its italic. If they are arguing then wolvie speaks in bold italic. I own nothing**

Dinner was over and now it was time for dessert. Marie squirmed, nervous as all get out and holding her breath. He squeezed her leg then gave a long slow lick before moaning loudly. She smiled shyly in return.

"Good Wolvie?"

"Oh darlin... better than sin."

"I.. I've only done this once before so-"

"Shhh. It's perfect. You're perfect."

He took another lick, holding her gaze, smiling wolfishly at her shudder.

"Ah sugah yah.. yah makin' me blush."

"Like seein the red on you. Looks real good."

In response Marie only blushed hotter and dug into her own piece of pie while Logan continued making love to his slice of pecan heaven.

His eyes faded back to brown after minute and he glanced at her.

"What'd he say to you? You're about as red as scooter's face was after I brought his bike back in pieces."

"He um... he likes the dessert."

He arched an eyebrow and took another bite.

"I can smell lies remember? "

"And ah can smell when yah turned on." She shot back.

"Watch it little girl."

Clearly unimpressed she grinned and chewed. He tried for a glare but decided to finish scolding after his pie was gone.

"Been awhile since you cooked somethin for me kid."

"Well we're mates so expect tah be eatin better than bar burgers an' take out from now on." She replied, frowning at being back to "kid".

"Marie-"

"Don'tcha Marie meh bub."

It was his turn to smile.

"What else you get from us?"

"Well let's see... ah've been chewin cigars like bubble gum. That moulson's ah had with supper's been on mah mind for about two days now. Ah tried ta pull claws on the popsicle. And ah've got all kinds a dirty thoughts so ah may have had the boy scout all hot an bothered." She snickered. He shook his head.

"You tell Storm that? "

"She was there."

"And um.. you feel okay? About her seeing you?"

"She wasn't mean or anythin. She wants tah help meh."

"I know, but they're our teammates. We don't- you have me in your head, I just don't want them treating you any different. "

"Ah like Ororo. Feels so weird callin' her that..."

"She let's you use her given name?"

"Now, yeah. Cause ah have a feral mate same as her an us alpha women have to stick together!"

He smiled at her rather impressive impression of Storm and set his plate down with a contented sigh.

"Storm's not so bad. And she probably knows what she's talking about."

"Then yah agree?"

"Bout what kid?"

She put her own plate down and climbed onto his lap.

"That ah'm an alpha _woman_."

"Marie I already told you-"

"Ah know, ah know. But come on Logan. Do ah look like a kid to yah?"

"When you been around as long as I have... everybody does darlin."

She bit her lip.

"Logan ah didn't mean tah upset yah-"

"Forget it. Time for bed. It's been a long day."

He gently nudged her off and went to put the plates in the sink, Marie trailing after him.

"Um... Logan ah don't have any-"

"I already grabbed some of yer stuff before I went and got you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He thought it was cute.

"Yah didn't have tah do that."

"I know. We wanted to kid."

He could smell her relief when she came to hug him.

"Thank yah."

"Course."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah wanna stay with ya please. In.. in your room."

And now she could smell his hesitation and probably how much blood was draining from the head on his shoulders to the one below.

"Marie." He warned.

"Ah'll behave. Ah just... ah just need tah be close to yah."

The Wolverine was in full agreement. Even if they weren't mating he wanted Marie close to them too. Just knowing she was there, within an arm's reach if anything happened would be enough for the animal. He swallowed and headed upstairs knowing she would take his silence for a yes.

"You can change in the bathroom. I uh.. your stuff. It's already in the dresser so just grab whatever." He grabbed his own sweats and waited for her to scurry off and shut the door before stripping down. Doing his best not to think about her doing the same behind the bathroom door, he was changed and waiting by the time she came back out.

She wore a long tee-shirt and not much else, except a pair of lightweight gloves. Her legs were bare and he was shirtless but any parts that might come into contact were covered. He didn't press the issue because he knew she still worried about her skin mutation turning on when she was asleep. When she climbed into the bed though he offered a silent prayer that'd she'd put on a small pair of shorts underneath, for the safety of his sanity. After doing his business he came back, got in beside her and turned out the light.

"G'night Logan."

"G'night Marie."

The thing of it was, neither of them could sleep. He was on his back, ramrod straight and even his breathing felt stilted. It wasn't as though they'd never done this before, each had nightmares and had been in one another's bed a million times. On the road sometimes he hadn't even bothered with two beds after a while because he knew she would just crawl in with him at some point.

Marie knew what he was doing. With the Wolverine so close to the surface she should have offered to sleep in the guest room. Better yet she should have just headed there for bed instead of asking to stay with him. But whether the human liked it or not, she and Wolvie agreed completely that-

"_**M'rie."**_

She knew from the growl Logan was under.

"Wolvie?"

"_**Only you can call us that."**_

She chanced looking up and was met with golden eyes in the dark.

"Logan, he-"

"_**The human's resting. C'mere darlin." **_

Marie didn't have to be told twice. She rolled over, wrapping her legs up in his and putting her head on his chest. He held her a bit tighter than she would have preferred, but at least he wasn't put off by her skin.

"_**Better."**_

"Ah missed yah mate."

"_**You aren't still mad at us?"**_  
"Ah was, but ah get it'll take time for 'im."

"_**Won't for me. The human's an idiot."**_

"No sugah he's just scared. Same as meh ah guess."

He glared down at her.  
"_**We scare you?"**_

"No!"

"_**You said you were scared."**_

"Ah know but.. but it's not you i'm afraid of it.. it's meh."

"_**Explain."**_

"Sugah ah- ah have people in mah head yeah. But that isn't really the same thing as.. what ah'm tryin to say is you've had women an- an been places and ah can't really compare. So ah guess ah just worry you'll.. you'll realize that was better than meh."

On another man she would have called it disbelief. This close though she could smell The Wolverine was indignant. He rolled them over until she was beneath them, then braced himself on his elbows, still glaring.

"_**We want you Marie."**_

"Ah know raght now-"

"_**No."**_

"Wolvie I meant-"

"_**We know what you meant. And you're it for us Marie."**_

He thrust forward once which had her jumping and gripping his forearms.

"_**Feel that?"**_

She swallowed hard and nodded.  
"_**That's how bad we want you."**_

He did it again until she whimpered and hung on tighter.

"_**Been that way for a long time. It'll stay that way too."**_

She pushed up, trying to create her own friction against him until he held her hips steady down with one hand. The other he ran over her, leg to hip to side to arm to cheek.

"_**We never took a mate. Thought we had one once but she was all wrong. Could smell the badness on her. The twisted.. we never once had a real mate, not till you."**_

He bent his head down and sucked at her neck like he had earlier that night.

"_**We're yours Marie. Always. The human is stupid and holds back but he feels the same way."**_

"Ah- ah don't wanna scare him off-" She was breathless and he was purring. It made her smile.

"_**Scare him mate. Push at him. Make us yours."**_

"What about yah?"

He arched an eyebrow and pushed into her.

"Point taken Wolvie."

"_**There's going to be pain. But it's just us marking you."**_

She nodded and hugged him close before he sank his teeth into the bite mark he'd already started. It was a perverse mix of pain and pleasure but he didn't stop her from grinding on his leg this time. She knew it would leave a mark too but The Rogue was just as eager to be marked as The Wolverine was to mark her. After a minute she felt his mouth go soft and begin a surprisingly gentle tongue washing. He stilled her movements again though and she gave a frustrated huff.

"You can't do that yet Mate."

"Wolvie-"

"_**You do that now and there won't be anything gentle about our first mating. I'll take you hard and fast right now and I won't give a fuck about your pleasure. So. You stop."**_

He resumed licking the fresh wound, seemingly unaffected by his little speech while she did her best to remember to keep breathing.

"Wolvie?"

"_**Yes."**_

"Ah wanna mark yah too."

"_**With the human."**_

"But-"

"_**Do you remember what I said about taking you just now?"**_

"Oh."

"_**Mmm. Don't question your Alpha little mate."**_

He took a hard nip out on her shoulder and then continued with the washing.

"Ah'm yah mate foreva?"

"_**As long as we live darlin."**_

"Good."

She tugged his face to hers and kissed him lightly.

"Yah mah mate too. Foreva."

Finally he smiled and rolled off, beckoning with a head jerk to follow. She cuddled into his side and he buried his face in between her shoulder and neck, right next to his mark.

"_**Good."**_

**I know what all you little perverts were thinking in the beginning. Shame on you, mind out of the gutter people! *laughs maniacally* Anyway, as always feedback is appreciated. Marie and Wolverine are on board but who knows how Logan will be the idiot human? Are tensions running high enough for you all? Because I'm thinking Logan needs to start suffering a bit. After all, Marie isn't supposed to question her alpha and I seem to recall him telling her to push Logan. Hmmm… wonder how that'll go? ;) AND thank you so so much for your patience and reviews, I'm feeling near normal again so updates should be back on track hopefully**


	6. Chapter 5:Wolverine doesn't do school

**Chapter 5: The Wolverine doesn't do school**

The next morning, Marie woke up to Logan's arm draped over her chest and one possessive hand cupping her breast. Most of the rest of her body was trapped underneath him and his head was still by her mark, nuzzling at it in his sleep.

"Lo, ah gotta get up."

He grunted and pulled her closer.

"Logan wake up."

"Meh."

"Sugah yah squishin meh."

"Mine." His tongue poked out briefly to give her mark a lick before he dozed off again. She giggled and cupped his face.

"Wakey wakey..."

"Ungh."

"Loooooogan." She sang scratching his head lightly. He batted at her with a hand which only made her giggle more.

"Yah mate wants tah play Lo..." She chanced giving him a kiss, and then another before finally he kissed her back.

She let him keep at it until she knew (or rather felt) he was up for sure.

"Morning!"

He cracked an eye open and peered down at her.

"You stopped." He said accusingly.

"Yah said ah'm too young."

"For mating hell yeah you are." He huffed, flopping back against the pillows. She caught the flecks of gold in his eyes, Wolvie must be awake too. Not a minute after those same eyes widened, a large hand snaking out to wrap around the back of her neck and bring her down to eye level.

"Marie who the fuck touched you?!"

"Mah mate Logan."

"Wha-"

"Wolvie marked meh."

"Dammit Marie there's marking and then there's... our lips. You can see every place we were-" his fingers traced over the imprints of teeth, both shivering at the contact.

"Logan ah liked it. Ah'm yours now-"

"It isn't right,branding you like some kind of.. it isn't right." His hold was tightening, lips close enough to ghost over her skin and she could smell the mix of arousal and guilt wafting off him.

"Ah wanted it. Ah love yah both sugah he didn't force meh."

"Marie-"

"Logan." She went the last inch or so and let his mouth press onto her neck. "Ah Don't mind."

"We're NOT having.. we won't - no mating!" She did her best not to giggle at his blushing.

"Well.. we don't have tah mate. Yah could just give meh a kiss now and then. Maybe flirt a little." He pursed his lips but she could see he and his animal were debating her suggestion. After a minute he leaned down and pecked her on the lips then rolled over and closed his eyes.

"So yes?"

"So i'm sleeping kid."

"Fahne grumpy." She climbed out of bed and went to use the bathroom. When she came back out he was still on his stomach, pillow tucked under him but his eyes were watching her.

"Why you up so early anyway?"

"Ah have class and then ah have tah see Hank."

"I'll be there. "

She paused in picking out clothes.

"Thank yah Logan."

"Don't sound so shocked, I can be nice!"

Marie laughed and climbed up onto his back.

"Oof darlin'-"

"What, the big bad Wolverine can't take meh on top of him?" She teased. He turned over, nearly bucking her off but held onto her thighs.

"Can take you on top, bottom, against the wall you name it." He smirked. She slapped his chest and fought another smile.

"Mr. Howlett ah am shocked. That is highly inappropriate talk and ah'll not have that in mah den is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." He growled pulling her down for a kiss. Just when she was pull her shirt over her head he pulled away and rolled over again.

"Get to class little girl."

She wanted to be furious that he could be so cocky about their conversation but this was just the beginning. Smirking to herself she got dressed, made a quick breakfast, then left him a plate and headed out.

He had no idea what he was up against.

"Hey chica, feeling better?" Jubilee whispered as Marie slid into the seat beside her. She smiled.

"Yah don't have tah whisper at meh Jubes. Ah just need yah to be a little... softer."

"Oh good cause no way could I keep that up all day. Where'd you disappear to last night? I saved you a seat at dinner."

Suddenly Marie found the cover of her notebook fascinating.

"Well?"

"Ah.. just needed some space."

"You weren't in your room either."

"Ah went for a walk."

"Uh-huh. And did you go alone?"

Silence.

"Roguey?"

"Mm."

"Was it The Wolverine's mutation?"

More silence.

"Marie?"

"Yah know ah can smell yah gloating."

She clapped her hands.

"So that's it then? You're feral?!"

"Shhhh!"

"Oh come on chica you've been drooling for how long? Sooo..."

She leant in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Be honest. How's it feel having the big bad Wolverine inside of you?"

"Jubes!"

Together they giggled. Marie was blushing but the Rogue gave back a snicker.

"Feels pretty damn good firecracker."

"So have you and he... you know?"

"Not ex-"

"Oh my god your neck!"

"What?"

Eyes huge Jubilee handed over her compact mirror. A glance at it reminded Marie of what she'd neglected to cover up. There were a good dozen or so hickeys spread over her neck, that would show through no matter how much make up she were to put on. And honestly... she didn't want to hide them. Especially his mark. It had begun to bruise around the edges, eggplant in color and teeth marks in the middle. Storm had shown her own mark to the girl when they were talking, letting her know what to expect when being claimed.

"Wha-"

"Mah mark."

"Yeah, and lots of em! God Rogue what'd you two get up to?"

"He had to mark meh. Cause ah'm his now and he's mahne."

"Well yeah but that's a pretty big-"

"What's big? " Bobby asked, coming in. The infamous "iceman" had never much cared for The Wolverine and was what Logan called "a scooter in training." He also happened to be her ex.

"Nothin." Marie replied, trying not to snap at him.

"Doesn't look like nothin, what the hell happened to your neck?"He sat down, leaned over to get a closer look.

"That's none of yah concern Bobby and ah don't wanna talk about it. "

"Alright guys class is in session. Everyone take out your notes from yesterday..." Scott began. As papers ruffled and books got situated Bobby began to smirk.

"So the untouchable girl had a hot date?"

"Shut up Bobby that's the closest _you_ can get to a hickey." Jubilee retorted in an angry whisper.

"I'm just saying-"

"Stop just saying. You're just pissed she didn't waste her time on you after she found you with your tongue down kitty's throat."

Fists clenched, Marie tried her best to focus on Scott and her own paper.

"Nobody BITES like that unless they're into kinky sh-"

"Ah said its not yah concern Drake."

"Rogue? Bobby? Is there a problem?"

"No Mr. Summers." They replied together. He frowned but went back to his lecture.

"Drake?" He snickered, an ugly smile on his face. "Who do you think you are, The wolverine? Unless..." His eyes widened in understanding.

"You were with _him_ last night-"

"What's it to yah popsicle?" She hissed fingers splayed like claws could pop out any second.

"That's rich. You and him? God that's sick, He's old enough to be your dad!"

"Ah'm his mate. Stuff it."

"You're his plaything."

"Yah don't know anything Bobby shut up!"

"He's The Wolverine, everybody knows he loves em and leaves em. Don't be naive. You can't get someone our age so you let him in your bed."

"At least his balls have dropped." She shot back.

"You would know, you're the one between his legs."

"SAY THAT AGAIN YAH SON OF A BITCH AH DARE YAH!" Slapping her hand down Marie hauled Bobby up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Rogue! Stand down!" Scott ordered from the front, other students turning to see the commotion.

"Stay outta this scooter its between meh an' Bobby."

"You're both my students, disrupting my class. Let him go."

"C'mon Rogue I- I was only joking" he winced. She leaned in, teeth bared and eyes murderous.

"Make jokes again lahke that. Insult mah mate. An ah will gut yah like a fish an use yah tiny icicle balls as ice cubes in mah whiskey. Yah got that arctic pup?" She threw a punch, then gave a triumphant snarl at the sound of his nose breaking. He slumped to the ground, bawling while she picked up her things and pulled out a cigar.

"Sorry bout the mess."

"Marie! You cannot-"

She ignored the beginning of Scott's rant, calmly lighting up.

"You're not allowed to smoke in here either-"

"That's alright ah'm done here anyhow."

"Young lady, if you think you can-"

"Meh ah be excused?"

"What?"

"Yah wanted meh tah ask. Yes or no?"

She took a drag as he sputtered, nudging Bobby with her foot.

"He'll be fahne. And ah told yah, its rogue. Bah now."

She could hear Jubilee clapping as she strolled out.

For awhile, she wandered and smoked since she didn't feel like being too early to see Hank. The cigar helped calm her nerves and the Rogue began to settle, leaving Marie to deal with Bobby' little comments. He was wrong, obviously. And her mate would be pleased she was so strong.. trying to shake off her doubts she went into

Storm's classroom.

The teacher was hosting a debate about what it meant to respect one another's powers but Marie could smell the shame coming off one of the students, mixed in with too much cologne and various body odors from the others. And seeing as they were all little pieces of crap it was gonna take a minute to find out who it was.

"Hello Marie. Something we can help you with? "

She scanned the room until she tracked the scent. A slip of a girl, fifteen or so was at one of the podiums. Her hazel eyes seemed too large for her face, and she was worrying her bottom lip enough to make it puffy. She'd be 120 pounds sopping wet, Marie thought burning her gaze into her until the kid looked up. She seemed to recognize her as alpha female and immediately ducked her head.

"Ah thought ah'd come see if the next class of mutants have any promise." She replied slipping into a seat and propping her feet up on a desk. The class all watched the newcomer with interest. Storm tilted her head.

"Very well. Darren what were we-" Her eyes glazed for a moment and then she nodded.

"Marie? The professor needs to see me for a minute, could you watch my class?"

"Sure thing weather witch." She gestured towards the door with her cigar, smirking at Storm's exasperated smile as the older woman left. Silence reigned and then hazel eyes stepped forward.

"You.. you um.. aren't supposed to smoke in here Miss."

There were immediate groans and jeers from several classmates, calling her goody two shoes and telling her to shut up-

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP." Marie roared, very logan-esque. The students jumped, but hazel eyes stayed put.

"Say that again." Marie said softly.

"Y-you... you can't smoke in here. Only Mr.- Mr. Howlett can."

Fear was wafting off the girl but she had guts.

"Maybe yah ain't aware. Mr . Howlett is mah mate."

"Did he do that to your neck?" The kid at the other podium asked.

She arched an eyebrow in his direction and he immediately flushed crimson.

"I.. I mean-"

"Yeah he did. Bit meh right here see?" Several of them leaned in to get a better look, eyes huge. She jerked her head at Hazel eyes who hurried over.

"Yes Miss?"

"Yah can call meh rogue. You all know who the Rogue is?"

The class nodded.

"So you're one of the x-men right? You ever blow stuff up or pound on the bad guys real good?" A boy asked eagerly.

She shrugged.

"You... have a mate?"

"How come he bit you?"

"Do you wear the x-men uniform?"

"What's your power?"

"Can I try your cigar?"

She took a drag and let out a puff.

"Yes ah have a mate. He bit meh to show ah'm his. Ah wear the uniform same as the others. Mah power is in mah skin. And hell no."

"Do you get to bite him back?" Hazel eyes asked timidly.

Huh. A quick sniff told Marie that Hazel eyes was a feral herself.

"Yah too young to have a mate... boyfriend?"

"As if." One girl snickered towards the back.

"Too busy howling at full moons." A boy next to her jeered. Hazel eyes bit her lip hard and stared at the ground.

"You. C'mere." She pointed at the offenders, waiting for them to come up.

"Name. Power."

"Flame. I can breathe fire see?" He aimed a flame directly over her head, obviously pleased when it just missed her hair.

"Jinx. I can mimic voices and sometimes shape shift." The girl said smugly, switching from ebony hair to blond.

"Ah see. And would you all like to see mah powers?"

There were excited shouts and answers from the group while she offered a hand.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" Flame asked.

"Yah wanted to see mah power. Scared?" She replied, enjoying the scent of his nervousness.

"Why should we be? You're a teacher, you can't do anything to us."

"Mmm. Hazel eyes. What's your power?"

She peeked out from under a mop of scarlet hair, almost like fur with it's shine and thickness.

"I... I'm a- a feral. I shape shift."

"Into a cat, that's it!"Jinx threw in.

"My name isn't- Everybody calls me Loli. Miss Rogue. And it's not just a cat, it's a tiger."

"Fahne. Jinx? Who sees mah power first?"

"Flame can go first." She immediately decided. She smelt cocky.

"Ah think yah both should get to see it but alright." Flame put his hand in hers, looking bored right before she turned on her skin.

He screamed in terror at the pull of his life force being taken and she let go after barely a second, watching him drop to the floor.

"What- what the hell are you?!" Jinx demanded.

"Mutant, same as yah."

"No, that- that was a freak move, you're a freak!"

"Ah don't think so." She replied, breathing a gust of fire towards her pretty blonde locks. Jinx shrieked and immediately dove behind Flame.

"Huh. Bad manners _and_ yah a coward. Yah turn hazel eyes." Standing slowly, she stalked over to the girl, bared her teeth in a wicked smile.

"Mah adorable little hazel eyes... yah know what ah'm about tah do?"

"Y-yes."

"Yah aren't runnin'."

"X'men don't- don't run Miss Rogue."

"Prove it."

She reached out and touched a lock of Loli's hair. The little teen bared her own teeth, showing her fangs. Her classmates gasped, positive she was about to get her ass royally handed to her. Marie could smell the terror on her, hear the hard thumping of the girl's heart inside her chest and yet she stood her ground.

"Yah a brave one hazel eye's. " She shut off her skin but the others didn't know that. Marie smoothed her hand over the girl's hair and smiled, for real this time.

" Gonna make quite the teammate one day."

Her classmates could only stare in awe as the little feral blushed with pleasure and smiled for the first time that day.

"You.. you really mean it?"

"Hell yeah ah do. Yah stood your ground, didn't whine and cry like cream puff and didn't throw yah teammate to the wolves like copycat. Not bad. What do y'all think?" Her class cheered, partly for Loli and partly out of fear but it was still a start.

"Yah two little jerks get up and get back to yah seats. Loli.. ah think we oughta give you a new name. Any ideas class?"

"Tigress!"

"Midnight."

"Moon shadow. "

"Huntress!"

"Um.. what about Lola? And.. and you could have Tigress as your code name since you don't have one yet?" A shy sounding boy said towards the front. Marie raised her eyebrow again.

"Lola huh? Hazel eyes? It's kinda sexy can yah handle that?"

"I.. yeah. Yeah. I'm Lola." She said happily, beaming at the boy. Meanwhile the kids on the floor were picking themselves up, she was fairly sure the boy had wet himself and the girl was receiving plenty of dirty looks as she headed back.

"He likes yah, ah can smell it." Marie whispered just loud enough for Lola's feral ears to pick up. She grinned and took a seat by him just as Storm came back in.

"Thanks so much Rogue, any problems?"

"Nope. Bah class."

"Bye Miss Rogue!" They all squawked back. She waved and headed out, still puffing at her cigar and shooting menacing glances at the trouble makers until they squeaked in fear.

"Miss... Miss Storm?"

"Yes flame?"

**"I... uh... need the bathroom." **


	7. Chapter 6: A trip to the doctor

Logan was pacing when Marie finally arrived at Hank's office. The doctor had calmly informed him that Bobby drake had been in to see him, with injuries sustained during an "altercation" with the Rogue. While the young man had sworn up and down he hadn't touched her, The Wolverine was out for blood. Only a reminder that Marie wanted them present for her appointment kept both man and animal in the med bay.

"Where the hell were you?!" He snapped as she came in.

"What? Am ah late?" She frowned, checked her watch. He snarled, scenting blood on her body and stomped over.

"What'd he do to you? Where'd he touch you darlin'?!" He ran his hands over her body as he spoke, scenting and licking here and there until he came to her hand.

"Blood. Marie, the blood- what-"

_**Kill him and get her to the den now!**_

"Sugah stop ah-"

_**Kill him, make an example-**_

"I'll kill him I swear-"

"Logan its HIS blood."

Teeth clenched, he cradled her hand in his, eyes dark when she winced.

"Your hand hurts."

"Cause ah bruised it on his stupid face when ah broke his nose."

His mouth curled upwards.

"You tellin me you punched pansy boy's lights out kid?"

"Damn straight."

To both her and Dr. McCoy's surprise, he burst out laughing. And not just a little one but full out guffaws that had him doubled over and then hugging her tight against his chest as his shoulders shook.

"God darlin'... god. Mmm. He wants to check ya out that okay?"

She nodded and cuddled closer.

_She's safe in our arms when he let's me through but that doesn't mean i'm not doing my own look over. A nip at her throat, scenting and then I feel her over. No muscles torn, no bones broken. _

_"The blood?" I growl._

_She offers her hand and let's us lick it clean. _

_"Explain." I don't have the patience to hunt the cub down and listen to him grovel._

_"He talked bad about yah." _

_Damn but if this little girl doesn't know how to knock us on our ass._

_"What?"_

_"He talked bad 'bout yah. Said yah love em and leave em, that we were sick and ah was yah play thing."_

_"Marie-"_

_"Ah'm fahne sugah. Ah got yah an Logan ah don't care what ice cube says."_

_"__**You aren't our plaything. You're our mate."**_

_She smiles but I can smell the tears._

**Have Hank check her so we can go.**

_**We're gutting him.**_

**We're focusing on Marie.**

_I ignore the guilt coming from him and focus on kissing our mate, as much a reassurance for her as for us. The blue one coughs as a warning and I let her go as scooter walks in, keeping an arm around her waist._

Logan blinked back into existence just as Scott shoved him away from Marie.

"Whatever is between you two is over, I won't have it!"

"YOU don't have to have anything-"

"She assaulted one of my students and was blatantly disresp-"

"ONLY because your little prick came at her first!"

"Gentlemen we're all adults, I think-" Hank began before Scott interrupted with another shove.

"How many other girls have you had your eye on while here?!"

"I can smell yah scooter and yer only ticked cause she's not looking at you."

"Why would I want her?"

"Don't. My nose doesn't lie you-"

"I have Jean, a WOMAN, not some run away kid I charmed until she was so deep into stockholm syndrome she thought going down on me was her idea!"

Logan's claws came out with a snkkt and not a second later Scott's hand was at his glasses.

"Alright boy scout-"

"Marie get behind me so he can't-"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

"ENOUGH!"

With Marie in the middle of what promised to end in a very bloody tug of war, the doctor had gone full beast mode with a roar that shook the windows of the med bay.

"Go to your mate." He ordered. She scurried over, doing as bid when Logan pushed her behind him.

"Cyclops. It is the female's choice, there are no indicators she suffers from Stockholm syndrome. For you to suggest this implies a heavy misdeed against her alpha. A female is given the choice to be marked, it is never forced. Now if that is all shut up and get the hell out of my medical bay before I let him tear into you."

Still glaring, the young man backed up to the door. "Rogue i'm sorry but as long as you continue to have these- these mood swings, I cannot have you in my class."

"That's not fair!"

"You assaulted a student and blatantly disrespected me."

"He talked disrespectful about meh and mah mate! Said ah was between Logan's knees lahke yah just did. MAYBE ah should just punch yah nose in too!" She yelled, lunging. Beast managed to push her back towards Logan just in time.

"OUT!"

Logan could definitely smell tears building, but to her credit Marie had yet to unleash them. Words rough she slowly went to the exam table.

"Docta... McCoy. If yah would please finish mah exam, ah would be much obliged."

"Of course my dear." He picked up his glasses, which had fallen sometime during the argument and retrieved his chart.

"I'll be just in the hall kid." Logan said quietly. She reached out and quietly took his hand.

"Logan... stay with meh. Please."

"Yeah.. yeah, okay."

His hand remained in hers for the rest of the appointment. Every draw of blood, every deep inhale her hold grew tighter. When finally all was said and done, his palm was white from lack of blood flow.

"Everything appears fine. If you'll just allow me to wrap your hand you can be on your way."

"I'll do it." Logan answered for her, taking the bandage.

Both blinked in surprise.

"She's our female. We can do it." He replied.

Hank smiled and said his goodbyes before leaving to "check the medical supplies".

"Lemme know if it hurts."

"Logan... yah alright?"

"Should be asking you that darlin."

"Hey... hey. Look at meh."

He did, eyes troubled.

"What is it?"

"Marie.. it ain't right. I won't let them think you're some kind of...

You're my girl, nobody gets to talk bad about yah."

Finally, a tear fell. And then another.

"Ah'm yah woman silly man. Nobody's changin that. "

"I'm still sorry."

"Ah know, don't be."

He accepted her kiss to his cheek and made quick work of wrapping up the bruised limb. All he and the animal wanted now was to get her back to their den and let her cry or scream or whatever their girl needed to feel better. Once that was taken care of, they would deal with boy scout and his cub in training.

She was no plaything and he was going to damn well make sure everybody knew it. They walked down the hall together, her good hand held firmly in his. The Wolverine didn't hold hands like some of the green, knee knocking teenagers they were surrounded by, but they both knew that would be the first sign Marie was different.

_**Claim her publicly. **_

**That's what got them thinking she's a whore.**

_**No, they think she's a whore because nothing changed.**_

**The kid already has eyes on her, the hand thing is enough. **

_**Our mate deserves more.**_

**Our mate isn't ready for more.**

_**So you pulled your head out of your ass and finally realized she's ours.**_

**Humans don't mate in public.**

_**Are all you humans idiots? Don't make excuses.**_

**I'm not fucking her in a hallway! **

_**I meant give her a human lick.**_

**A kiss.**

_**The other humans will see we love her if you lick her.**_

**It's called a kiss. And no-**

_**LICK OUR MATE! **_

Snarling in annoyance, he shouldered people aside and hauled Marie over to the wall nearest the door.

"Logan? What's wrong?" She glanced around, unsure as to why he was blocking in her body with his. Those big browns were watching for danger, tensed to run if he directed it at a moment's notice. He could feel her shift her stance, feet braced in case she had to take a hit. Complete trust in her alpha.

Overwhelmed by a sudden tenderness towards his Marie, he braced an arm on one side of her head, leaning in to skim a thumb over her cheek.

"I'm not... not real good with words."

"It's ahlright sugah."

He inhaled slowly, enjoyed watching her pupils widen when he trailed his lips over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to say... I'm. Proud of yah."

"Thank... um. Thank yah. Logan."

Logan Howlett wasn't known for taking things slow. But a hallway full of people would later swear up and down The Wolverine had spent a good five minutes giving Marie D'Ancanto the sweetest kisses of her life. Kisses that included nuzzling and a soft smile few, if any, had ever seen on Logan's face. Bobby, who had been on his way to his room to lie down, promptly turned the other direction before gaping away at a safe distance.

Only Jean saw fit to interrupt, right about the time The Wolverine was starting to nibble along his mate's jaw.

"So sorry to interrupt."

"Then don't." He replied, pulling away lazily.

"I see that you're... preoccupied. However I was hoping we could talk a moment-"

"About?" He asked, keeping a hold on Marie's hand.

Jean's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I was informed Marie was having a difficult time adjusting. As her... caretaker. I thought you should know. I'd also like to offer my assistance."

"Thank yah, but that won't be necessary. Hank and Storm already are helping meh." Marie cut in firmly. Wolvie might be her's but the touch of arousal she could smell coming from Logan pissed her off.

"Of course. I only ask because I know how difficult it must be not to lose yourself in so many strong personalities."

Logan shifted, maybe Jean had a point-

"Ah'll keep that in mind,thank yah Red."

The smile on Jean's face stiffened.

"Oh, you can call me Jean or Dr. Grey. Only Logan here calls me

red." Her smirk towards him had The rogue on edge.

"Ah noticed. Don't worry, he'll try an' remember, raght babe?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh..."

"Oh I don't mind. Nicknames are nice amongst friends. Like how he calls you kid." Jean retorted.

"Well actually I-"

" That was a time ago, now it's darlin. An' ah call him sugah. Or babe, depends on the mood. Yah right, nicknames ARE nice." Marie said, eyes widened in fake surprise. "Yah have tah excuse us now, ah'm a bit sore. Yah ready sugah?"

"Um..."

"Bah Dr. Grey."

Without sparing her a second glance Marie led her mate out, head high and hand curled possessively around Logan's bicep. She might be on the verge of crying and dizzy from an impromptu make out session, but The Rogue definitely knew how to make an exit.

**You all have already heard it but I'm real sorry for the delay, gonna try to get back to my normal updating.**

**Thanks so much all my reviewers and well wishers, Marie and Logan and Wolvie liked talking to y'all (well Marie did anyway)**

**As usual, reviews bring wolvie around more often! Next up, how does Logan handle his upset female? Does wolvie have a say in it? And how is marie gonna get her boys' attention?**


	8. Chapter 7: Domestics

Completely exhausted, Marie barely put up a fight when Logan scooped her up and carried her bridal style through the woods.

"Yah want into Red's pants we're gonna fight sugah. Ah'm yah mate." She mumbled.

"Never said I did kid."

"Didn't have to, ah could smell yah."

He winced, knowing there was no point in denying it.

"Why'd yah kiss meh?"

"Why shouldn't I? You said we're mates." He replied gruffly.

"It.. it was different. Is all."

"Bad different? "

"No! No , ah liked it."

He pretended not to notice his cheeks heating up.

"Sugah-"

"Did popsicle say anything else I should know about?"

"Ah..."

"Marie."

"Ah'm nobody's plaything. Ah'm not a whore either." She replied and finally the tears came.

Silent tracks of water streaming down her cheeks, continuing as he carried her in, upstairs and to the bed they had shared last night. For once the animal's demands to mate gave way to whines, ears pressed flat against his head. Their mate was hurting, they had to make her better. Logan had no arguments but he was no good with comforting crying females.

_**She's our Marie.**_

**Right.**

_**Guilt later comfort now.**_

**I know, I'm trying.**

He knelt in front of her, removed her shoes and socks while whispering how beautiful she was, how good and kind and precious they found their little mate. Let his hands run over her legs up to her hips and tugged off her jeans, squeezing and rubbing while her breathing slowed. The quiet tears were coming still but he could smell her starting to calm. He pulled off his own shirt and tucked them in under the duvet together, bringing Marie in close against his chest.

"Logan.. he- he said ah was yah play thing." She sniffed.

"Ah'll kill him for you." He mumbled, rubbing her back.

"An Scott thinks yah just-"

"He's wrong M'rie."

"Is he?"

"Yeah."

She didn't answer, only tucked her head into his neck. The animal purred, a low rumbling to soothe and lull their mate to sleep. When her breathing steadied, they allowed themselves to drift.

When she woke up, Marie was alone. The pillow next to hers was mashed into a pitiful lump, customary of Logan's tuck and burrow sleep tactics. Her newly feral sense of hearing told her her mate was rummaging in the kitchen, and she followed the sounds downstairs.

"Somethin smells good."

"I bathed."

She caught the upward quirk of his lips and giggled. He merely continued chopping, smiling down at the cutting board.

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah.. what time is it? "

"Bout five. You needed the rest though kid."

"Ah can make us somethin sugah yah don't-"

"We want to."

Sleepily, she went over and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back.

"Yah bein so nice tah meh."

"You had a rough day, mainly cause of me. Least I could do is make you some grub."

"Ah had a rough day cause people are idiots. "

He turned in her embrace to look down at her.

"Yer gonna be okay Marie. You will."

"Yeah..."

"You like Chili right?"

"Course. Ah'll make us some cornbread."

"Sounds good to me."

It was a peaceful routine, one of many they had developed over the years and today was no exception. They moved about, sometimes handing things to one another or tasting here and there. She could smell his worry and he could smell her low spirits but neither said anything, deciding to wait till after supper to try and bring the day up again.

When they were through eating Marie went to clean up the kitchen. To her surprise Logan began to wash dishes alongside her.

"You're the one with the borrowed telepath power kid, you're gonna have to tell me what went down cause I'm not a mind reader."

"Bobby.. he saw mah mark. Saw what wolvie did last night."

"And he started talkin' shit?"

"Yeah."

"Wh-"

"It's alright though. Ah'm fine." He watched her scrub a plate vigorously and tugged it away.

"Think that one's clean."

"He.. he doesn't understand, doesn't try tah. Ah'm just the girl with the poison skin, in yah bed cause nobody else would want meh."

"He's a dumb ass. "

"He said ah was yah plaything. Stupid. Yah won't even touch meh, ah have tah beg!" This time the plate she was washing broke in her hands before he could take it from her.

"Timeout. That's not why I'm holding off and you know it."

"Forget it."

"No. You know we can't-"

"Ah'm legal. Drinkin age an everything!"

"Marie."

"No Logan. They assume- the mark is as far as it's gone but they all think ah'm nothin to yah!"

"You're different Marie. They're too stupid to realize it is all."

"How?! Huh?"

Completely frustrated she chucked the broken chunks of glass into the sink, sending a small tidal wave of soapy water over the edge and drenching Logan in the process.

"Oh! Logan ah didn't mean tah, ah'm so- EEEP!" She shrieked as he slapped his hand down into the water, soaking the front of her blouse. "Lo- yah did that on purpose!" She gasped, stomping her foot at his amusement.

"So what if I did?"

"Yah.. yah are in SO much trouble! "

"I'm shakin in my wifebeater kid."

His smugness was not to be born. She used one of the bowls they had washed to scoop up water and flung it directly at him. Fuming, she watched his teeth bare.

"Scary enough for yah old man?!"

"You're in for it now little girl."

She managed to dodge his quick grab at the air for her and took off running. She could just barely pick up the steady footfall of him behind her, even with her feral ears and knew then she had made a mistake not standing her ground.

The wolverine loved a good chase.

Even borrowing kitty's mutation his hands were closer every time to catching her as she disappeared into the floors and through walls of the house. At some point he had the idea to just lunge full out and they both fell into a heap, rollin and wrestling on the floor.

"I think you need to learn a lesson."

"Logan don't yah dare-"

"Too late darlin."

"Noooooo!"

She squealed in laughter, squirming and trying to kick away the large hands that tickled her sides. "Logan!" "Nope. You need to learn to behave." Chuckling, he grabbed a foot and danced his fingers up and down the soles, keeping a tight grip so she couldn't break free. Gasping for breath, Marie laughed harder and continued to fight, tiny fists beating his chest while her threats were falling on deaf and rather cocky ears.

He kept at it until she managed to crawl a foot up or so and hook her legs around his waist. This gave her enough leverage to pull herself up but in doing so Marie ended up directly in his lap, pressed tight against every inch of his front.

Suddenly her breath was catching for an entirely different reason.

They seemed to realize their position at the same time because his hands stopping teasing and instead began to rub her side slowly.

"You uh... you gonna behave now?" His tone was hoarse and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Ah dunno, that's kinda boring."

"Yeah... did I help?"

"Yeah".

"Good. There- there isn't anything we wouldn't do to make you smile darlin."

"Ah- ah know."

She could smell how he was torn. See the way he hovered above her, tense and trying to keep his hands on one spot of her body. Never one to pass on an opportunity, Marie leant forward and gently pressed her lips to his. She went slow, keeping it a chaste little kiss that he could break off if he wanted to without a large amount of awkwardness.

He didn't though. Those big hands came up to cup her face and he was returning it, keeping it at a languid pace and following her lead. Ever the alpha though, after a minute his tongue was peeking out, running over her bottom lip and asking for entrance which she gave freely. It was slow and warm and definitely making Marie's head spin but she wasn't complaining.

Emboldened by this little development she ran her hands over his shoulders slowly, feeling the muscles there and rubbing gently while his own hands were busy tracing patterns on her thighs. His pace picked up, moaning into her mouth when she chanced rocking her hips.

"That's my good darlin" He growled, sucking at her mark.

"Oh!"

She gasped when he thrust upward, his own hips meeting hers. Finally he was letting go, they would be one and not a thing was going to ruin-

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in-_

Logan jumped at the sudden noise blaring, claws popped and ready.

_So shame on me now took me to places I never been-_

"Sugah its okay, just mah cell phone!" She tried to reassure him, turning his head back to her. He glared at the offending item across the room and put his claws back in.

_Now I'm lyin on the cold hard ground-_

"What the hell-"

_AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGH!_

He bolted up, clapping his hands over his ears as the goat screamed in place of Taylor Swift's voice.

"Make it stop!" He barked, backing up.

"Ah'm over here how the hell am ah supposed tah do that?!"

He shook his head hard (a bit like a dog trying to shake off a loud whistle) and headed for the soothing silence of his (theirs. It was basically theirs right?) Room upstairs. Groaning at being interrupted when they were finally making progress she hurried over and snatched it up.

"If yah ain't dyin yah will be soon fah this phone call Jubilation

Lee."

"Well SOMEBODY'S testy. You aren't still pissed about what happened with Bobby are you? Because I have to say that-"

"Ah don't particularly care raght now." She snapped, going back to the forgotten dishes.

"Well tut tut little miss funnel of sunshine, who stole your pot of gold?"

"It's a RAINBOW that has the gold jubes." She replied, snickering in spite of herself.

"A sun can have gold, it's golden!" She argued.

"Oh fah heaven's sake yah so weird. What can ah do fah yah?" She giggled, washing.

"What can ah do fah yah. Heaven's tah betsy ah do declare if mista wolverine don't fall at yo feet he is just plumb crazy." Jubilee mimicked laughing.

"Well he was _about_ to when ya called.." she scolded, going out to the porch in the hopes his superior hearing wouldn't catch all this.

"Wait really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my lanta chica SPILL."

"There isn't really-"

"Don't you dare try and play innocent, I want every thigh rubbing sordid moan worthy detail you have."

"Jubes!"

"Oh come on, I'm your best girl lemme have it please pretty please?"

"Fine! But yah can't tell anybody an no hinting at him got it?!"

"These lips are signed sealed and delivered!"

Briefly she explained what had happened that afternoon, how they had napped (leaving out the conversation) and how he cooked for them and the water fight and the tickling and the eventual make out session that was ended because-

"I have the worst timing in the world! Ugh, chica, my ultimate bad."

"It's not yah fault jubes. Well it kinda is but he probably woulda stopped anyhow."

"You don't know that. Everybody saw you two kissing in the main hall today, he wouldn't do that if he didn't care."

"He might care but he still thinks ah'm just a little girl."

"Not all the time, you just have to snap him out of it."

"But HOW? He wants red. Ah can't compete with her."

"And why not?!" Jubilee demanded. Marie sat on one of the chairs and stretched her legs out.

"Because she's sophisticated and sexy and she smells lahke she just bathed in a field of roses and honeysuckle every freakin minute of the day. How does she do that anyway?!"

"Maybe she has another mutant power she didn't tell anybody about."

They chortled together over the thought.

"Listen Roguey, all we gotta do is up your game a bit."

"A bit? Ah look two next tah her."

"Maybe you're just too adorable now. But I have a plan to amp you up to Jean Grey level sexy."

"Ah'm willin tah try it if it'll get through Logan's thick skull."

"Good, then here's what we'll do."

**MWUAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAA I'm so very excited to see what happens next. I have a few things that will most**

**definitely happen but I'm also open to hearing suggestions and possible scenes you might like to see. For example,**

**up next we get to see more of the Rogue and who has ideas for what'll go down then? (waits patiently for the class to raise**

**their hands) Until next time, mwuah!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Rogue makes an appearence

**Chapter 8: The Rogue makes an appearance**

******Okay so yes this update came late and it is really short but I just got this new book and I've been **

******so anxious to read it because it only just came out yesterday! Hopefully the torment makes up**

******for the smaller chapter? (Big eyes, adorable come cuddle me face)**

******Oh and p.s. I own nothing peace out**

"I'm sure she's just lost track of time Logan."

"Marie's never late, she hates it. Doesn't wanna bother anybody."

Logan continued his pacing, much to the blue ferals amusement. Marie had an appointment scheduled, her first therapy session since becoming a feral and she was 5 minutes late. Had scooter stopped her and chewed her out some more? Or maybe she was getting shit from some more of those snot nosed pups she had classes with.. whatever the reason, The Wolverine was ready to go tear into the nearest human and keep at it until they found her.

"Ah'm here! Ah'm here, sorry ah'm late." In sauntered Marie, decked out in jeans tight enough that they could have been painted on and a lime green halter top that dipped just low enough to give a teasing glimpse of the curves clearly outlined underneath it. The heels of her black lace up boots clicked all the way across the floor, arresting the attention of her mate.

"You're late." Was all Logan managed.

"Ah was out runnin when ah saw the time. Ah thought ah had time for a shower, mah mistake." She answered, pulling her hair up off her neck into a ponytail. He immediately wanted her to take it back out.

"Nice and slow." He murmured.

"Yah say somethin sugah?" She asked, all innocence.

"You uh.. were nice and slow about it! Thought you wanted me to be here and then you're late."

"Well gosh sugah ah never meant tah worry yah. Ah'm sorry. Didn't mean tah be bad." She purred, standing on her toes to brush her lips against his. The Wolverine purred right back, resting his hands on her waist and going in for another kiss. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and pulled away, leaving the animal hungry and the human trying to hide his panting.

"Shall we get started then?" She asked, completely unruffled by the scent of Logan's arousal. Dr. McCoy blushed a moment, then nodded.

"I just need to draw a quick blood sample."

"Of course doctor." She extended a hand, wiggled her fingers. "Take yah pick."

"Very generous of you." He replied, keeping eyes on the needle. One quick swipe of antiseptic, a prick and it was done.

"Storm's waiting for you in the office."

"Thank yah doctor. Ah'll see yah in a bit sugah?" She slid her pointer finger into her mouth while she spoke, sucking the blood away and humming to herself.

"Uh... yeah. Right."

She released the digit with a soft pop, then gave him another peck on the lips and headed to the other room, swinging hips giving him a full view of just how good those new jeans made her exit look.

"She um.. she looks-"

"Shut up Hank."

"I was gonna say nice."

"Just go.. check your blood tapes or something?"

"Blood-"

"Shut the hell up."

Hank only laughed and headed back to his lab.

"So. You're the Rogue."

"Yah so smart weather witch."

"And Marie, is she in there as well?"

"We aren't crazy if that's what you're asking."

"I'm not. I just want to know who I'm talking to."

The southern girl pulled her legs up, tucking them underneath her delicately. "We're her feral side." Storm nodded and typed some notes up on her laptop.

"Okay. So what does that mean?"

"We handle what she can't."

"I don't follow."

Rogue tilted her head, eyes narrowed and visibly scenting the air.

"Yah need tah stay out of our head."

"I'm a friend of Marie's. Check me, I'm not lying. I want to be your friend too but I know that takes time."

For a moment, Marie shone through in the shy smile she flashed.

"We help get our mate's attention."

"I thought that outfit was new."

"Not very Marie."

"But very much the Rogue. It looks good."

"Our mate.. he hasn't claimed us yet."

Storm smiled.

"Why do I feel like you have a plan to change that?"

Rogue shrugged.

"Who knows why they feel what they do?"

"You're not comfortable discussing this, I understand."

"Can we go then? Ah wanna see Logan."

"And do what?"

"None of yah concern."

"I have a feral mate. I know how their instincts work."

The two women eyed one another, the rogue warily and storm with patience.

"We want our mate."

"Is Marie ready for everything that entails?"

"Ask her yah self next time. Ah have nothin tah say."

"Rogue."

"We want our mate. He's it fah us. No dancin around it anymore, he's ours." She stood and nodded. "Yah hair looks nice. Maybe we'll see yah later."

As she left, Storm could only shake her head. Logan would have his hands full and she made a mental note to speak to him later on.

"And then his eyes bout fell outta his head!" Jubilee laughed and handed another hanger over the top of the door. "Chica you're a cruel woman."

"Oh really and who was the one helpin meh plan all this huh?"

"Hey I need gossip and you need some lovin."

"Jubes!"

"Where is he now?"

"Ah told him he should get himself some new boots and then meet us"

"Uh-huh. And is he coming in?"

"Course. He carries mah bags."

Jubilee considered another teddie and shook her head.

"What's with that anyway?"

"Honestly ah dunno. He's just always done it. Held the door open, escorted meh around.. ah like it though."

"I can hear you cheesin in there, stop being mushy and lemme see already!"

"Gimmie a minute ah think Logan just answered mah text."

"He's like as old as the dinosaurs I don't think-"

"Watch it firecracker." The man in question was just walking up as the door behind her started to open.

"Logan! You're- Marie wa-"

"Marie-Mate? "

Dismayed that the surprise was ruined Jubilee stepped back, fully expecting Marie to bolt back into the dressing room and Logan to chew her out for corrupting the sweet southern belle. Instead his eyes went to the size of dinner plates, the wolverine began to growl and Marie's shy smile quickly turned to a full lipped pout.

"Yah weren't supposed tah see just yet."

"What... what's that ya have on ki-kid?"

"It's called a nightie. Raspberry toned." She did a little turn, tossing her hair and peeking over her shoulder at him.

"Ya like it?"

"Um.." he swallowed visibly and shifted to the other foot.

"The sales woman said its supposed tah accentuate yah assets."

"I'd say your ass is pretty damn accentuated. "

"Oh so yah _are_ lookin at mah ass. Well well Mr. Howlett, what's the verdict? Does it look alright or should ah model another one?"

"What you should do is get back in that closet and put your fucking clothes on, you might as well be naked!"

"Oh no, see this comes as the part before gettin naked. Like a show. And ah aim tah perform cowboy."

The golden in his eyes blew the pupils wide and The Rogue stared right back.

"Don't let your mouth write a cheque your body can't cash little girl."

"Wolverine has an opinion on what his woman wears?"

"The wolverine wants his woman naked in his bed we don't need the frilly shit. Not that we aren't thinking of slicing it off you first."

"Listen guys we're kind of in public so..." Jubilee cut in, knowing Marie would be highly embarrassed later on if they kept at it.

"So yah like what yah see."

"You plan on wearing more of it for us?"

"There's an awful lot of colors."

He glanced around a minute, then tossed a green teddie and another two nighties at her, one in peach and one in black.

"We wanna see you in those."

"Count on it cowboy."

"Oh we will. Hurry up, we're ready to go."

******And on that note the Wolverine left and Rogue returned to her dressing room, leaving a gaping Jubilee in their wake.**


	10. Chapter 9: The pupil becomes the teacher

**Alright my lovelies, next chapter is up! I had the hardest time writing this, mainly because I wanted the song and progression chapter to be perfect and really convey all the emotions in this. So anyway, here's to hoping I succeeded! I do not own any of the characters or the song in this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: When the student becomes the teacher**

While his animal was busying sending mental images of their mate underneath them and wearing those new nighties they had chosen Logan was trying to focus on meditating. He wanted to be centered when he went to deal with boy scout. Meditation had always helped calm his mind and body before, today would be no different. Unless of course the Rogue came in butt naked or something which he was half convinced she might actually try.

_**Should have her put one on for us tonight**_

**That's just our mutation talking. Marie would never-**

_**Marie didn't. The Rogue did. She wants her mate.**_

**We aren't touching her.**

_**She called it raspberry**_

**We-**

_**Could put raspberries on her. Or honey or cherry and just lick it off-**_

"Logan?"

He just managed not to jump at the sound of her voice as she came into the sun room.

_**The hell is wrong with you?!**_

**Well at least she's clothed**

_**You say that like it's a good thing.**_

"Hey there kid. You uh.. you okay?"

"Yeah. Thought I would find you here."

On the upside, she was clothed. One of his shirts hung like a dress on her and she'd never covered up much around him anyway. Not after a couple years of being the kind of friends they were.

_**Could be a real good friend to her. Make her feel so-**_

**Go away.**

Of course, on the downside she was clothed. A situation the animal was desperate to remedy. That and he couldn't actually tell if she was wearing anything besides his shirt. Didn't look it.

"Listen about-"

"Kid its fine-"

The both cut off awkwardly. Looked anywhere but each other. And then she took a deep breath and strode over, planting herself directly in his lap and curling up tight.

"Ah talk tah yah bout most everythin else. You made tampon runs for meh, ah've sewn yah up with dental floss and a brooch pin, can we please be okay with today?" She was talking bold but the way she held her body taut with nerves told a different story.

"Rogue has got some good taste." He finally said.

She snorted and he could feel her smile against his chest.

"So yah liked the view then." Her scent grew thicker, the southern warmth spiced.

"Store woman was right, you have some beautiful assets."

"Logan!"

He chuckled. There was his sweet Marie.

"Musta been pretty cold in that store, the way your ni-"

"Yah wrong, cold makes things shrink. And yah jeans were expanding, right around the crotch area." She retorted.

He gave her the patented Logan Howlett look, sure to make women do about anything he told em to afterwards. Up went one eyebrow, lips just barely pursed with his cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Since when did you start staring at my crotch little girl?"

"Bout the same time yah started checking out mah assets. "

Oh but she was a minx if there ever was one. She was a mystery packaged in mischievous big browns and full red lips just begging to be explored. His grip tightened around her, a warning for himself or her he didn't know. But she must have believed it a warning for her because she blushed and tucked her head into his shoulder again.

"Did... did yah really want meh? When... when ah was wearing it?"

"Not a question of wanting you kid. Wanted you for a long while now"

"But.. yah never said-"

"Baby girl you been jailbait for how long? Now. Lemme ask you somethin." Better to move to safer topics.

"Course."

He peered down at her, watching her facial cues. It wasn't often his girl had normal days just being female and a young one at that.

"You have fun with firecracker?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know why."

"It..." she smiled and he braced himself for the onslaught of words.

"It was so nice Logan! Ah mean ah was kinda embarrassed at first but The Rogue took over and we laughed and nobody was scared of meh and ah looked DAMN good in those clothes ah know ah did and we told jokes and some random guys whistled at meh but of course ah threatened em cause ah'm yours but it was good tah feel.. feel NORMAL. Oh sugah ah swear the only thing tah make it better would be dancin!"

"That sounds- wait dancing?"

She nodded eagerly, hands gesturing wildly.

"Sugah ah love dancing! The sway and the flow, yah feel the music run through yah and yah can't help but move with the rhythm of it. Up and down and in and out, oh Logan there's nothin like it. Yah feel FREE, like flyin or runnin. And if yah have someone holdin on tah yah, someone who gets in your blood the way music does..." she trailed off, suddenly subdued.

"What?"

She shrugged, the light leaving her.

"Ah.. ah dunno. Nobody evah danced with meh before. Ah just always thought it'd be even better." She admitted.

"How come you never said anything?"

"What, about dancin?"

"Yeah. I would have made it happen if you wanted it kid."

"Sugah when have yah evah danced?"

"Maybe it wouldn't have been with me but Hank could-"

"Hank isn't you. Sides yah always thought ah was a little girl, nevah looked twice. It wouldn't have been the same"

Now he was downright lost.

"Hank dances."

"Ah know but.. but if it's going tah be better, it has tah be with someone.. someone _special."_

Somehow the thought that he was special to her still humbled and confused him. The years passing had never changed that and he doubted they ever could.

He considered this and then stood up with her.

"So come on."

"Wait,what?"

"I don't remember rightly how to move, yer gonna have to show me."

"Sugah ah didn't mean- yah don't have tah. Ah know-"

"You know what exactly? Maybe you aren't illegal but you're still young. You have a lot to learn about the way a man thinks when it comes to his woman. Now ya gonna tell me what I need to do or what?"

Her scent filled with happiness and she pulled away.

"We need music!"

"We can't just.. move?"

She shook her head so fiercely he wondered if it would pop off.

"Sugah there HAS tah be music."

He watched her hurry to the coffee table and mash buttons on the ridiculously small phone she carried. He had a simple one for merc jobs and Marie, the rest was a bunch of crap he didn't need to deal with. Within seconds she'd someone got it to start a song.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

"So.. so yah put yah hands on mah waist here. An ah put mah arms around yah neck like this."

"Don't remember much but I think we gotta be a little closer."

He held back a groan when she bit her bottom lip, tried to focus.

"Yah.. yah really don't mind sugah?"

"Wouldn't have mentioned it if I did."

She grinned and stepped in closer, gasping when he pulled her against his body.

"Oh!"

He smiled down at her, eyes soft.

"Show me how to move for you darlin."

Cheeks turning pink she shifted her feet from side to side, letting him watch and mimic her movements. Once they had a rhythm going she stopped leading and together they drifted.

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_We're fallin in love_

"Lo?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you wanna kiss meh?"

He touched his forehead to hers, voice low.

"Yeah I think I do."

_Settle down with me_

_I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But i'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

They spent the rest of the afternoon swaying and testing the waters with kisses slow and warm as the sunlight streamed in.


	11. A note from Marie and her boys

**Listen up little picks cause I'm not repeating myself. LizzieBdarcy isn't posting shit till god knows when. There. Done.**

Logan! That's not what she asked us tah say!

**_the human female was injured in a game with some packmates. But she fought hard. Got the makings to be a fine alpha female._**

She has a concussion. Doctor's told her not too much writin or screen time, s'only gonna make her sick.

**Shouldn't had her ass out on the ice! Anyway, she says instead of a chapter we gotta answer questions. So you wanna ask it, maybe we'll answer it.**

Ah will! It sounds real fun, raghe sugah?

**Fun my ass- dammit Marie she's trying to bite again-**

That's your baby girl sugah don't blame me *laughs*

**You BOTH are hell on high heels- That's right baby, go get yer momma**

Logan! No, no nono baby yah sticky don't- *squeals* eeeeeew!

*toddler's belly laugh*


End file.
